


Collection of Hannibal Fanart

by Brynhilde



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail - Freeform, Abigailhobbs, Clarice - Freeform, ClariceStarling, F/M, Fanart, Hannibal - Freeform, Hanniballecter, Hannigram - Freeform, Ladyhawke - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Will - Freeform, Willgraham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhilde/pseuds/Brynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just going to be a collection of different Fanart from prompt ideas, personal ideas, thoughts, etc. Mostly Hannigram (as it's my favorite pairing in the Fandom) though there might be other sketches of other characters included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a Tumblr post by hanni-bunny-lecter. She was posting ideas about Ladyhawke and Hannigram - so I had to sketch it out. It would be an interesting story to read.

<http://brynhilde7139.tumblr.com/post/141289047720/totally-inspired-by-hanni-bunny-lecter-s>

This is a sketch from a post on Tumblr about a Hannigram/Ladyhawke crossover. It's Hannibal (the Knight) his Hawk - which is Will and young Abigail, or Mouse sitting behind on the horse. 


	2. Collection of Hannibal/Clarice/Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of Random Sketches of Will, Hannibal and Clarice. Ideas from an discussion between a friend of mine. What if's and maybes.

<http://brynhilde7139.tumblr.com/post/141290956175/some-random-sketches-of-hannibal-will-graham-and>

Just a bunch of old sketches I did after a discussion of What if's and Maybe's with a friend. What if Will and Clarice knew each otehr before they ever met Hannibal? What if they were married? How could this have changed it? Especially if based off of the Hannibal tv. series - Will having someone in his corner, etc.   
All done just for fun. 


End file.
